


Who Lead Us Oh So Morally

by Pippin



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippin/pseuds/Pippin
Summary: “God, you’re such a good slut.”
Relationships: Drumbot Brian/Jonny d'Ville/Gunpowder Tim
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	Who Lead Us Oh So Morally

“God, you’re such a good slut.” Tim’s voice is surprisingly gentle as he looks up at Jonny. The latter is leaned against Brian’s solid form, head lolling to one side. He looks as if he is trying to flip Tim off, but his wrists are firmly held in a metal grasp. Brian’s fingers are so tight that Tim can imagine the grinding of Jonny’s bones against one another; he himself has been on the receiving end of the unforgiving metal and is intimately familiar with the sensation.

“Do you think he can go again?” Tim asks, looking past Jonny to lock eyes with Brian. He can see the Drumbot considering, raking his eyes over Jonny’s limp form.

“He’s definitely got at least one more in him,” comes the reply, and Tim’s answering grin is feral as he ducks his head back between Jonny’s legs.

* * *

It wasn’t uncommon for Jonny and Tim to end up at each other’s throats. More than anyone else on the ship, they were the ones who clashed; their personalities were identical in opposite directions, never mind their disregard for the other’s personal lines and boundaries.

But it also wasn’t uncommon for their spats to end up being more physical, biting and clawing at the other until one submitted.

“You’re insufferable,” Tim growled, biting roughly at Jonny’s lip until he tasted blood.

“Is that all you’ve got?” Jonny taunted, hands tangled in Tim’s hair, pulling hard enough to yank Tim’s head back roughly and sinking his teeth into the other’s exposed throat.

Tim pressed Jonny hard into the wall, shoving a leg between his thighs as he returns the favor, teeth tearing into the skin above his collarbone. 

When Tim pulled back, his mouth was dripping red with Jonny’s blood. Jonny swore and crashed back into Tim, violent kisses staining his own mouth with blood that could have belonged to either man.

Jonny was solid but short, meaning it was simple enough for Tim to scoop him up, and, with Jonny tossed over his shoulder, start making his way to his room.

Jonny clawed at his back, working his shirt up to get at skin. Tim hissed slightly—the fucker had sharp fucking fingernails; damn assholes who didn’t need to keep their nails short for string instruments—but they were close enough to Tim’s room that it was only a moment before he was throwing Jonny onto his bed.

Jonny, not one to stay down, grabbed for Tim, dragging him in with a violent tug that tore a hole in his shirt. Tim slapped Jonny for that, and got a wild grin in response. Both of them knew how this game went and how it would end, but that didn’t change the playing of it.

It was quick work for the pair of them to strip down to nothing and fall back into bed, continuing their wild struggle. Tim crushed Jonny beneath his body, and Jonny took the opportunity to drag his fingernails up his back, definitely tearing skin. Tim could feel the slick slide of blood down his spine, and he returned the favor with another sharp bite, this time to Jonny’s chest.

This continued for some time, neither willing to yield. The game shifted, though, when the door to Tim’s room swung open. Both men on the bed glanced over to see Brian entering the room and closing the door softly behind him.

“Aurora sent me,” he explained softly, and Tim grinned. He and Jonny could have plenty of fun on their own, but adding Brian in changed the dynamic, and it was one of Tim’s favorite things.

Tim could see Brian taking in the scene before him, both sprawled on the bed, naked, bruised, and bloodied. Brian grinned, stripping as he walked towards them.

Both Tim and Jonny glanced down to see the dick Brian had chosen for the occasion, and Jonny visibly twitched at the sight. It was large and ribbed, one that Tim had bought him especially for occasions like this.

By the time Brian reached the bed, Tim had Jonny on his knees, arms twisted up behind his back in a hold he had perfected over the years for just this purpose..

Brian ran a gentle hand through Jonny’s hair. “You want to be good for me, don’t you?”

A shudder ran through Jonny’s body, and he bowed his head. With Tim he would fight until all the fight had been forced out of him, and only then would he submit, but Brian’s gentle dominance had him falling fast into submission.

Brian met Tim’s eyes over Jonny’s head, gesturing with his chin for him to stand. Tim obeyed bringing an unresisting Jonny with him. Brian sat against the headboard as Tim arranged Jonny against his chest, and Brian wrapped his fingers securely around Jonny’s wrists, holding him in placewhile also giving him an anchorage point.

Tim pushed his hair back with a wild grin, crawling down to kneel between Jonny’s spread legs. “I want to get him flying,” he said, and smirked as Jonny thrashed weakly for a moment, a motion not of struggle but of want.

Before Brian even had time to voice his opinion on this plan, Tim had already vanished between Jonny’s legs, and the latter was shaking and moaning. 

Tim was good at this, everyone on the ship knew it, and it was only a matter of minutes before Jonny was coming apart in Brian’s arms. Tim didn’t stop, though, and Brian craned his neck to try and get a glimpse of what he was doing. From what he could see, Tim had two fingers shoved into Jonny’s cunt, licking between and around them, with only occasional touches to his dick that had Jonny keening.

Jonny’s eyelids fluttered, and Brian tightened his grip, knowing he could take it. Jonny’s eyes were starting to go unfocused, and both Brian and Tim knew it would only be a little longer until he was properly under.

* * *

Jonny is writhing weakly against Brian by the time Tim’s talented tongue wrings another orgasm out of him.

“No more if you want to fuck him,” Brian warns, and he can tell from the pause that Tim is considering his options. Tim can and will die between Jonny’s legs and has, in fact, done so before, but at the same time he loves fucking a floating Jonny who will just cry weakly as he pounds into him.

Brian clocks the exact moment Tim makes his decision. There is a hitch in his movements a moment before he crawls up Jonny’s unresisting body to press his lips to Brian’s own.

It’s at times like this Brian wishes he still has taste buds, wishes he could taste what is bound to be the sweet taste of Jonny in Tim’s mouth as he licks into it. 

All too soon Tim is pulling away, pressing an all-too-tender kiss to the corner of Brian’s mouth as he goes. “Turn him over,” he instructs Brian, barely glancing at Jonny. They all know that Jonny, once subdued, wants his partners to do what they will with his body.

Brian flips Jonny, arranging him so that he’s more or less propped up. He doesn’t have enough control of his arms or legs to go on hands and knees, so between Brian cradling his head and Tim pulling his hips up, it’s more of a face-down, ass-up situation. It works for them, though, Brian sliding between Jonny’s lips just as Tim sinks into his cunt.

Tim sets a punishing pace, punching soft grunts out of Jonny, the sound escaping around Brian’s dick in his mouth. The sensations Brian receives aren’t quite what he thinks he remembers from when he still had a flesh body, but they are all he knows anymore and feel good nonetheless.

Jonny shakes weakly through one last orgasm and Brian slides out of his mouth, sliding to one side of the bed to let Tim in, let him use Jonny’s mouth to chase his own climax. The moans Jonny makes at the taste of Tim mixed with that of himself is enough to send nebulous sparks of pleasure through Brian’s system, and while he knows it will take messing with wires to get him to something resembling orgasm himself, the sensation is close.

A moment later Tim gives a stifled cry, hips stilling. Then he slides out of Jonny’s mouth and Jonny chases him half-heartedly, oral fixation not overridden by the subspace.

“Want a hand?” Tim asks Brian, already reaching for the plate on his thigh that will allow him access to the particular wires that can give Brian whatever simulation of coming he can have.

Brian shudders his assent, distracted by Jonny mouthing at his hand, too weak to move far enough to get Brian back into his mouth. He can’t move himself, so he gives Jonny three fingers, letting him choke on them to his heart’s content as Tim arranges the wires in a way that makes Brian shake and curse.

It’s a moment for him to come back to himself. By the time he’s back Tim has already adjusted Jonny. He clings like a limpet to the smaller man, pressing gentle kisses to his hair and stroking his chest as Jonny slowly comes down.

Brian stands, giving a brief moment of thanks for his metal legs free from the shaking he can see in his flesh companions. He goes to fetch the towels, water, and pretzels he has stashed in every room for occasions just like this.

Then, aftercare handled for the time being, he curls on the other side of Jonny, entwining a hand with Tim over the now-sleeping form of their first mate.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the nsfw mechs server for me actually writing this.
> 
> Title is from Moment's Silence (Common Tongue) by Hozier


End file.
